Aika and Fina Spar
by DJReality
Summary: After their battle with the Blue Gigas, Aika and Fina decide to find a deserted island and train. Now with all chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**DJ Reality-This is my first fan fic. I've always liked Skies of Arcadia, and I've written a couple of small stories over the time that I've had this game, but I deleted all of them. I've just started re-writing. This is kind of a cliff hanger, meant to keep you waiting for the next chapter. R&R please!**

**Sparring Chapter 1**

"Whoo!"

Vyse drops down and sits, looking at his crew members.

"Well, we did it guys," He announces. "We defeated the blue gigas!"

"Yeah," Aika, Fina, Enrique, and the rest of the crew raise a triumph, except for Lawrence, who's still standing in the shadows.

"Hey, Lawrence," Vyse calls for him as he gets up and walks tiredly to the seat that he thought he'd never use.

"Yes," Lawrence asks while he comes out of the shadows.

"Take the wheel and bring us to Crescent Isle. I'm really tired."

"Yes sir."

"Good man," Vyse replies and slumps down, closing his eyes. Lawrence takes the wheel and turns due west.

"Wait," Fina says to stop Lawrence.

"What?"

"If you go east, you could return to Crescent Isle easier."

"What! That's absurd! Everyone knows that the end of the world is over there."

"Well, according to the Yafutomans, the Valuans came from the east. If that's possible, then they sailed around the world."

"That's crazy," Lawrence persists, shaking his head.

"Just go east," Vyse says from his seat, his eyes still closed.

"A-Aye sir." Lawrence turns the wheel and heads to the east.

A couple of hours later, they reach Crescent Isle. It had worked!

Marco and Don carry Vyse off the bridge and go to set him into his bed as Aika and Fina walk together to the little café on the island.

"So, Aika," Fina asks, as they are climbing up the stairs. "Do you think you can help me train?"

"Hmmm…" Aika scratches her head and thinks about something. "Yeah, we could. We could probably take one of the larger lifeboats and go to a small island nearby, so we aren't disturbed."

"Cool! I really need to train, and so does Cupil."

"Alright, it's decided then. After lunch, we'll go train."

————————————————————————————————————

**How'd you like it? I got stuck a couple of times, not knowing what I should write next, but I finished the first chapter! I'll probably have the next chapter in a couple of days. Remember: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparring Chapter 2**

Aika and Fina finish eating, and start to walk back to the Delphinus, when Aika stops and turns.

"What is it?" Fina asks.

"Maybe would should tell Vyse that we'll be training."

"He's sleeping, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on!"

They reach the Delphinus, and head in, towards the lifeboat containment. As Fina is getting in, Marco runs up to them.

"Hey," he says, "Where are you two going?"

"We're going to train," Aika replies. "Whenever Vyse wakes up, tell him that we're training, ok?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Have fun you two."

"Thanks."

Marco runs off as Aika pushes the lifeboat off the ship, jumping onto it.

"Do you think that's a good island?" Fina asks, pointing to a small, flat, sandy island.

"Yeah, that's probably pretty good."

They land on the island, and find a group of four small monsters heading towards them. There's a Looper, two small rat-like monsters, and a larger, dog like monster.

"Cool," Aika says, pulling out her boomerang. "Warm-ups!"

"Let's do this," Fina says while Cupil takes the form of a sword. She takes the Cupil-Sword in her hands, and rushes forward.

"Yeah!" Aika dashes to the left, throwing her boomerang at the Looper, quickly taking it down. She jumps into the air, and lands behind one of the rats. She catches her boomerang, and smirks as she lashes at the second monster with the sharp part of her weapon. The small squeak shows that it has been felled.

Fina, having dashed off to the right, swung Cupil-Sword in a wide arc, leaving a large gash on the second rat. She kicks at the rat, and connects. The rat soars through the air, hitting a rock, and falls to the ground, unmoving. Fina turns to see the dog-thing rushing towards her. Cupil quickly morphs into a spear as Fina crouches. She juts Cupil-Spear forward, impaling the last monster. She pulls Cupil-Spear back, unleashing a torrent of green blood from the dog's wound.

"That was a good warm-up," Fina says, pulling out a small cloth to wipe Cupil-Spear down.

"You said it," Aika agrees as she wipes the blood and fur from her boomerang.

"Ok, ready to train?" Fina takes a stance as Cupil morphs once more into a larger, thinner sword.

"Yep, but first, can you cast regeneration in us? I don't want to end up over doing it, and hurting you."

"Ok." Fina sets Cupil-Sword down and puts her arms in front of her.

"Moons… Bathe us in your light…" A dim silver light encompasses Aika and Fina. Fina starts to glow, and the light explodes from being dim to blinding. A ball of green light surrounds Aika and Fina. As the lights dissipate, Fina smiles.

"Now, for the training."

Fina picks up Cupil-Sword and takes a stance. Aika takes a defensive stance, muttering words under her breath, readying a spell.

"Pyri!"

Fina is engulfed in flames as Aika rushes forwards, towards the fire. The fire lessens, and Aika sees that Fina is no longer there.

"Wevli!"

Extremely fast gusts of wind surround Aika as she gets a cut on her cheek.

"Ouch!" Aika turns around, and sees that Fina is no longer there. 'Damn, where is she,' she thinks.

"Electri!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Aika turns around again, and barely manages to lift her boomerang up to block the yellow spell. It bounces back at Fina, and she catches it directly in her chest. As she stumbles, Aika throws her boomerang at Fina's arm. Fina dodges to the right, and the boomerang misses her, only leaving a burning scrape. 'That shouldn't have hurt that much,' she thinks. She catches a glimpse of the boomerangs Moon Stone Panel, and sees a tinge of red. 'That's why!'

Cupil-Sword changes from silver to blue, as Fina slashes the sword in an arc towards the sky. A gust of wind flies right at Aika and hits her arm. Aika yells in pain, and drops to her knees, dropping her boomerang as well.

Fina dashes forward and sets Cupil-Sword right underneath Aika's chin.

"F-Fina, c-calm down." Aika looks up and sees Fina, her eyes a weird shade of red.

Fina swings Cupil-Sword and hits Aika in the neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sparring Chapter 3**

"Ahhhhh!" Aika screams as Cupil… Hugs her?

Fina breaks into laughter as Aika jumps up, mad as hell.

"That wasn't funny!" Aika smacks Fina across the face while Fina starts to recover from her laughing fit.

"Sorry, but I had to," she insists. Cupil gives Aika a kiss, and flies away, barely dodging being hit. "You have to be ready for anything. I should know, you and Vyse taught me that."

"Well, just don't do anything like that next time. You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry."

"Hey, girls!"

Aika and Fina turn to see Vyse flying in a large lifeboat.

"Hi, Vyse!" Aika and Fina wave as Vyse lands on the island. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept like a rock. I felt so good!"

"I'm glad," Fina says with a smile.

"Well now, we need to go up to the Captain's Room back at Crescent Isle. We need to find out where we're going next."

"Alright, we'll be there soon," Aika says, picking up her boomerang and examining her large cut on her arm, seeing it fade.

"Don't be late! Bye!" Vyse starts the lifeboat and flies towards Crescent Isle.

"Shall we go?" Fina asks.

"Let's go to Nasr really quick. I found a couple thousand gold on those monsters, so we should go shopping!"

"That's sounds like a good idea!"

"Yeah! Come on!"

They both run to the lifeboat, starting it up and flying towards Nasr.


End file.
